How Could an Angel Break my Heart
by Tash Tsunami
Summary: It's a song fic...not much else to say. Read and Review please!


Tash: Okay, so wow….It's been a while since I've put anything up….

Quatre: It's this your first Gundam Wing?

Duo: Yeah! That's right it is!

WuFei: Why are all of us here?

Tash: For the hell of it….

Quatre: giggles

Heero: Let's just get on with this story

Duo: Hee-chan! glomps Heero

Heero: eye twitch Don't call me that

Trowa: …

Tash: Hm, Fei-Fei would you say my disclaimer for me?

WuFei: Fei-Fei? Hell no! Do it yourself!

Tash: cries

Quatre: I'll do it! clears throat **Tash doesn't own anything in this fanfiction with the exception of the idea and Duo's daughter who is only briefly mentioned in this.**

Heero: Duo…you have a daughter?

Duo: Yes we do!

Heero: We?

Tash: **Oh! Right, um this is yaoi-ish, kinda, if Heero and Duo being a couple offends you then leave. watches Relena leave And there is Relena bashing in here so get out Relena fangirls! And it's in Duo's point-of-view!**

_I heard he sang a lullaby_

_I heard he sang it from his heart_

_When I found out, thought I would die_

_Because that lullaby was mine_

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss_

_He gently kissed her cherry lips_

_I found that so hard to believe_

_Because his kiss belongs to me_

I should have known that something was wrong at the party. Heero left my side halfway through it to dance with Relena. Yes, she's grown up and has become kind of attractive. Notice I said kind of. When it was near the end of the party I went in search of my missing lover. I found him and her on a balcony hidden away in the shadows.

Being the master of stealth that I am, I kept hidden easily. After watched them a moment Heero did something I'd never thought he would do. He kissed her! At first I thought that the witch had kissed him then I pushed it aside as he was humoring her.

I returned to the mansion to wait for him and my mind spun with confusion and panic. Was Heero going to leave me for her? I laughed to myself and shook my head. He wouldn't pick her over me. Would he?

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart_

After the party things started changing. Heero would be gone longer than usual and when he was home he would sleep. I was woken early that stormy morning due to a sharp pain in my chest. It was almost as if someone had stabbed me. Almost instantly I noticed that the space beside me was empty and cold. Frantically I looked for Heero. I found him as he was heading out the door.

"Heero!" I called.

He continued out the door as if he hadn't heard me. Naturally I chased after him.

"Heero wait!" I grabbed his arm but all he did was jerk it from me.

I stood completely shocked as he headed to his jeep that was packed with his few personal things. He wouldn't even acknowledge me.

"Heero, what are you doing?" I asked.

Finally he turned around and a small spark of hope lit up. But it was quickly snuffed out by the look on his face. It was cold and emotionless, much like how it used to be. I felt my entire being go numb as he looked at him with his empty eyes.

"It's over Duo."

That was all he said to me before he dropped his ring into the grass.

Heero climbed into his car and started off. I must have looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the street in my pajamas that were too big for me, soaked to the bone. My tears mixed with the rain as I screamed Heero's name. He didn't stop, didn't slow down, didn't do anything except drive farther away.

_I heard her face was white as rain_

_Soft as a rose that blooms in may_

_He keeps her picture in a frame_

_And when he sleeps he calls her name_

_I wonder if she makes him smile_

_The way he used to smile at me_

_I hope she doesn't make him laugh_

_Because his laugh belongs to me_

After that I completely withdrew myself from everything. I stopped going to work because of the memories that were there. I stopped talking to the others. I even exiled my own daughter from my life. I didn't want her to see what I had become; a prisoner of my own pain. I drank and took up smoking, but nothing seemed to numb the pain. I kept myself locked in our room, completely refusing to live in a world without him. I would turn on the TV and see him on the news reports next to that vile thing that stole him from me. In turn it would make me drink until I either fell asleep or passed out.

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I hadn't wished so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart_

After a year I was forcefully sobered up by my daughter. Her tears were what snapped me out of it. Her tears; and the judge threatening to take her from me. I stopped drinking and I only smoked when I was at my wits end. I even returned to work. But my life was an empty shell. I would lock myself away at night and clutch his ring tightly as the reality of being alone crashed down on me. The time of being almost normal didn't last long. When I heard that he was getting married to her the world was ripped from me again. I returned to the dark numb world I had created.

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Please help me!_

I felt like everything that I had was gone. Heero was my world and he kept me from going insane. We were each other's crutch in the new world, I couldn't live without him. But my Heero was gone now. Lost to the false charm of that two faced witch. He was beyond my reach now; I had to let him go. Even if I didn't want to…

_How could an angel break my heart_

Tash: So how was it?

Duo: o.o

Tash: What?

Duo: That's terrible!

Tash: Wh-what?

Trowa: He says it's terrible because you made Heero leave him

Heero: For Relena…..

WuFei: shudders

Quatre: comforts Duo Will there be a happy ending?

Tash: Depends on if the people review me

Duo: I don't want them to get married! runs up to the readers Review please!


End file.
